Generally, a cab lock mechanism, which locks a non-tilted cab on a chassis side, is deployed in cab-over-engine type vehicles equipped with a cab tiltable around a tilt shaft on the front end side.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-34088 discloses a structure including a tilt lock sensor fixed above a press-moving board of a plate on the cab side, which is always urged downwards and which comes into contact with the upper end of a hook on the chassis side in a cab locked state and thus rotates upward.
The tilt lock sensor detects a tilt locked state by sensing a contact with the press-moving board.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-35564 discloses a structure in which a tilt lock sensor is attached to a locking member on the chassis side, which temporarily locks the entire cab through engagement with a safety hook on the cab side. The tilt lock sensor detects a tilt lock state by sensing displacement of the safety hook when the cab changes to a cab locked state from a temporary locked state.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-34088    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-35564